


What Kitty Wants, Kitty Gets

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Homin 2011 Drabble Fest. Prompt: Kitty!Yunho. Enemy!Mangdongie</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kitty Wants, Kitty Gets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunchunnified](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yunchunnified).



> last drabble from the fest

Yunho and Changmin pour into their apartment at 2am after clubbing all night. Drunk and sweaty, they grab onto each other and begin making out. Changmin walks Yunho backwards to their bedroom, lips still locked together.  
  
Just as he is about to close their bedroom door, Changmin hears his dog, Mangdongie growl.  
  
Both young men parted and stared at the angry animal, who was currently staring down Yunho.  
  
With arms still around his boyfriend's neck, Yunho hissed, "What's that, Mangdongie? Don't like that I'm taking your master's attention away from you? Well, deal with it, doggie-breath...he's mine!"  
  
Mangdongie hunches over in a pouncing position and snarls back. Changmin shook his head in amusement at their behavior...really, this is getting too much. They fight over his attention every damn day!  
  
"Come on, Yunho, let it go. Go get on that bed so I can have my way with you already."  
  
His mature boyfriend stuck his tongue out at the his dog and practically pranced to the bed...taking his clothes off delicately. Sitting on all fours, he arches his back in a long stretch and yawned.  
  
Changmin stood still as he observed this odd behavior. "I swear, Yunnie, sometimes I think you were a cat in another life."  
  
Yunho turns his head towards him slowly, ass facing Changmin, and replied, "Well, come on, baby. Come make this kitty meow..."  
  
Changmin pounced. _Really, who could resist that?_  
  
  
  
The next morning, the younger man realized there are moments in life you should just eat your words and not tempt fate. Changmin was currently staring at a sleek, black cat whose eyes are the exact slant and color of his boyfriend's eyes.  
  
 _Oh the irony..._  
  
Kitty!Yunho places his paws on stunned man's chest and stretches his neck out to lick at Changmin's lips...like a soft morning kiss.  
  
Mangdongie suddenly starts barking loudly at their door, demanding to be let in. But Kitty!Yunho tried to stop him from standing by meowing and pawing at him.  
  
Brushing off the surrealism of this situation, Changmin opened the door thinking Mangdongie just wanted food.  
  
The moment he cracks open the door though, his dog ran in and jumps on Kitty!Yunho.  
  
Then all hell breaks loose.  
  
Changmin watches in horror as the cat springs up like a ninja and climbes up the dog's back and begins scratching and hissing. Mandongie howled.  
  
Finally taking action, he grabs his angry boyfriend-kitty and yelled at his dog to shut up. As Changmin carries the cat away in his arms, he wonders what the hell he's going to do.  
  
  
For the entire day, Changmin had to put up with Mandongie and Kitty!Yunho fighting. It seemed like a cold war between them. Everytime Kitty!Yunho would cuddle in his lap, nuzzle his neck, or lick his lips, Mandongie would be driven wild in anger and try whining to Changmin pathetically.  
  
At the end of the day, when the younger man was ready to tear his hair out, Kitty!Yunho stood up on two hinged legs and grabs his face with his paws.  
  
This sharp, kitty eyes seem to be judging and pleading at the same time. _Admit you're mine and not that disgusting mongrel's. Tell her I won. Please. I love you._  
  
That night as they laid in bed, Mandongie watches helplessly as Kitty!Yunho curls up on his master's stomach and begins cleaning his paws arrogantly.  
  
Changmin smiles adoringly at his beautiful boyfriend/cat/love-of-his-life.  
  
The next morning, Kitty!Yunho is no more as Changmin wraps his arms around Yunho's human, muscular body. His used-to-be-cat boyfriend looks up and a Cheshire cat grin overtakes his handsome face.  
  
"I knew you were mine and mine alone."  
  
Mangdongie can be heard howling in despair at losing to a stupid human whose sole purpose is to make her doggie life miserable. The forlorn dog covered her ears with her paws as she hears her master's groaning and grunting from the bedroom.  
  
 _Damn cat-man and his skillful tongue._

 

 


End file.
